


Life of the Party

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Binge Drinking, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Drama, Family, Multi, Party, Poor Life Choices, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: Lori Loud has a loving family, good friends, a boyfriend and is going to her college of choice. Things seems grand. However, there's plenty of stress in her life as well. One fateful party, Lori seemingly finds a way to deal with it: alcohol. Will Lori's new coping mechanism help or hurt? Sequel to "Sex, Drugs & Rock n Roll"
Relationships: Lori Loud/Bobby Santiago, Lori Loud/Carol Pingrey
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with a newest Loud House story. I'm going to serious territory I haven't touched upon with Loud House since "Sex, Drugs and Rock n Roll" two years ago. I just hope this doesn't come off like a Lifetime movie. Anyway, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was another boring day for Lori Loud. The eldest Loud had just finished drop off duty. Lisa went to her kindergarten first. Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lincoln went to elementary school. Finally, Lynn sent to middle school. Now it was just Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan headed to high school. Luna had her earbuds in and was jamming to Mick Swagger while Leni and Luan where talking.

"So, like, the counselor said I really need to study if I want to pass my SATS next year." said Leni.

"I think she's saying your S.A.T.s." noted Luan.

"But, that spells SATS." replied Leni confused.

"A test used to get into college." explained Lori.

"I didn't study!" cried Leni.

Luna took out her earbuds.

"You have another year to get ready." replied Lori.

"Oh good." sighed Leni in relief.

"I ain't doing college myself." shrugged Luna.

"Why not? Isn't college totes important?" asked Leni confused.

"It's not for everyone. I plan to hitting the road with ma band." answered Luna.

"I just hope I can't get into to college." moaned Leni worried.

"They are fashion schools. You would literally do great there." said Lori.

"O..M..Gosh! That would be perfect!" declared Leni.

"I'm setting my sites on UCLA. College by day and standup by night." revealed Luan.

"Plus, a million jobs to pay for it." said Luna.

Luna sighed.

"I hope mom and popstar can afford to put us through college." confessed Luna.

"Lisa already went on an academic scholarship and Lynn will probably get an athletic scholarship." shrugged Luan.

"She's already got Florida and Arizona looking at her. I heard mom mention Stamford the other night." revealed Lori.

"So, does she want to be a Gator, a Wildcat or a Cardinal." mused Luna.

"Going with Cardinals would be a bird-brained idea." said Luan.

Luna and Leni groaned.

"It's Cardinal and it's named after the color not the bird." stated Lori.

Lori noted surprised looks from her sisters.

"I was considering it if Fairway didn't work out." said Lori.

"Good thing your athletic scholarship came through." said Luna teasing.

"I literally studied my butt of." replied Lori.

Leni looked over.

"But your butt is still there." said Leni confused.

Lori started to speak, but merely patted Leni on the head.

"I heard mom telling you how proud she and dad where of you." noted Luan.

"Honor roll, varsity golf team and college all lined up. Gotta say, you're rockin' it sis." added Luna.

"Thanks guys." replied Lori gratefully.

the high school came into sight.

"But, it's not like I'm doing as well as Carol." said Lori.

"Surprised you can say that without fire coming out your eyes." joked Luna.

"I hope you saw a doctor about that." gasped Leni.

"She's valedictorian and going to Cornell. That's literally Ivy League." said Lori.

"Don't put yourself down." said Luan.

"I'm just being humble." said Lori.

Lori gripped the wheel a bit tighter.

"But she will be set for life while my future will depend on how good I can stay." thought Lori concerned.

"You're going to miss school!" exclaimed Luna.

Lori quickly hit the break.

"Sorry. Got distracted." said Lori embarrassed.

"Have a chill day brah." said Luna.

"Don't be like a banana and split on us when school ends." said Luan.

"I don't get it." replied Leni confused.

Lori watched her sisters leaved and sighed.

"Here we go." said Lori.

Lori parked Vanzilla and got out. She met her friends and soon classes began. Lori did mind school that much as was really trying to step up her game for Fairway. Plus, she got to spend time with her friends so that was a bonus. Speaking of her friends; Lori sat with Becky, Tad, Dana, Whitney, former rival Carol Pingrey and Leni at lunch. It was meatloaf day which meant reused old meat smashed together.

"I'm literally so grateful we snagged dad's leftovers." said Lori relieved.

"How is your father's restaurant?" asked Carol.

"It's literally amazing. He's really got it going strong." answered Lori.

"Plus, the restaurant is doing good." added Leni.

Before anyone could respond, another body walked over.

"Lori, did you take notes for the advanced physics test?" asked Spencer hopeful.

"I'll give them to you after school." replied Lori.

"You're the best!" declared Spencer, who left.

"Oh man, I'm going to bomb that test big time." sighed Becky.

"Same here." groaned Dana.

"Gosh! I didn't even know about the test!" exclaimed Leni horrified.

"It's only for Seniors so colleges will know how good we are." explained Lori.

"Oh good." sighed Leni happily.

"You're lucky Lori. It must be great having a sister who's a genius." mused Whitney.

"Lisa is a great tutor...when you can understand what she's saying." replied Lori.

"I know. It's gibberish to me." replied Becky.

"You'll do fine. You're a smart girl." said Carol.

"Speak for yourself Miss Ivy League." said Dana teasing.

Lori felt her heart sink a bit.

"I'm not at Cornell yet." noted Carol.

Lori decided the conversation needed changing.

"So...anything interesting happening?" asked Lori.

"I got this real pain in the ass client at the spa this weekend." answered Whitney.

"Who was it?" asked Dana.

"Flip. He got some gift card." answered Whitney.

"I hope you made sure it was legit." said Lori,

"That was my first guess and it actually was." replied Whitney surprised.

"I bet he has really bad hygiene." said Dana.

"Oh yeah. He was also super demanding, but that wasn't the worst part." said Whitney.

"What happened?" asked Becky.

"Don't keep us in suspense." added Lori.

"Cheap jerk didn't even tip." said Whitney bitterly.

"That must have sucked." said Lori sympathetic.

'Yeah." sighed Whitney.

"I've saw a UFO the other day." said Tad.

"What?!" cried Leni horrified.

"We've been over this. It was a probably a frisbee." sighed Becky.

"Are you sure?" asked Tad skeptical.

"Did you have any special brownies before you saw it?" asked Becky.

"A couple." answered Tad.

"Then I'm sure." replied Becky.

"I've got something else." said Tad.

"Not the Marfa Lights." groaned Becky.

"The what?" asked Lori.

"Mysterious lights in Texas." answered Tad.

"That was in a King of the Hill episode." noted Dana.

"Actually, it was something else." said Tad.

"The alien autopsy video is fake. So is the McPherson Tape." said Becky annoyed.

"I was gonna say there's a part this Friday. I heard some of the football players talk about it." said Tad.

"Oh, we should go." said Becky.

"Yeah." agreed Tad.

"I'd go." said Whitney.

"As long as it wasn't boring." added Becky.

"I heard college kids are gonna show so they'll probably be booze." whispered Tad.

The girls looked at each other.

"I'm in." said Becky.

"You're only young once." added Whitney.

"I don't know." mused Dana.

Tad took her hands.

"I'll make sure nothing happens. I promise." vowed Tad.

"Oh babe. Okay. I'm in." said Becky.

Everyone turned to the Loud sisters.

"You two coming?" asked Whitney.

"Like, I totes loves parties." answered Leni excited.

"Um Leni, I don't know if you should go." said Lori.

"Why not?" asked Leni upset.

"If there is alcohol then I don't think that's a good place for us." answered Lori.

Tad let out a groan.

"Total wet blanket." said Tad.

"You're going to grow old and won't be able to joy your youth someday." said Dana.

'Yeah. Live while you can." agreed Becky.

"What about you Carol?" asked Becky.

"My parents are taking me out to celebrate getting into Cornell." answered Carol.

Lori balled her fists.

"I changed my mind. I will go." said Lori.

"That a girl." said Whitney.

"What made you change your mind?" asked Becky.

Lori need a quick lie.

"Like you said. I'm only young once." answered Lori.

The groups finished eating.

"I hope you have a good time." said Carol.

"I will." replied Lori, already doubting herself.

The rest of the day seemed to go slower for Lori. The only thing on her mind was the party coming up this Friday. Maybe it's because she's a teenager or maybe it was because she was going off to college, but she felt more uneasy than usual. Finally, school let out and Lori was free to distract herself. Things got better and soon it was already dinner time at the Loud residence. The massive Loud family sat down to eat.

"So...how was your day?" asked Rita.

"Well found out who ran away with the spoon. Spoiler...it was the fork." answered Lisa unamused.

"Remember, you are still four." noted Rita.

"Yes, and I did enjoy finger painting with Darcy." replied Lisa.

"We're learning addition and subtraction." noted Lana.

"Wait until you get to my level." said Lincoln.

'Try middle school." replied Lynn.

"Try Algebra." said Luna.

"Math isn't hard, but phonics is another story." admitted Lola.

"Just remember, don't let anyone put you down." said Lynn Sr.

"And I can help after dinner." offered Lincoln.

"Thanks." said Lola grateful.

"Lori is going to a part Friday." revealed Leni.

Lori felt her heart skip a beat.

"It's a study party with a few friends." said Lori quickly.

"I thought it was a house party." said Leni confused.

"No. You must have gotten it mixed up." replied Lori, hiding her nerves.

"I hate when that happens." groaned Lori.

Lori couldn't express how relieved she was.

"I do hate lying to Leni." thought Lori guilty.

"Who is going to be there?" asked Rita.

"Becky, Dana, Whitney and Carol." answered Lori.

"No alcohol or boys?" asked Lynn Sr. suspicious.

"Of course not." answered Lori.

Lori felt her heart sink

"I really don't want to lie, but I have to." thought Lori.

"Okay honey. Have fun." said Rita.

"Thanks." said Lori relieved.

"We trust you." said Lynn Sr.

"Guilt trip me more." thought Lori.

Lori zoned out while Luna talked up an upcoming gig and Luan mentioned a new standup routine.

"Lori." said Lynn Sr.

Lori shook her head.

"Sorry dad. Must have zoned out." said Lori.

"Is this because of that test thing?" asked Leni.

"That's part of it." answered Lori.

"I would be more than glad to tutor you." offered Lisa.

"I'll literally take you up on that." replied Lori.

Lori seemed happy outward, but inside a she felt a mountain of stress.

"At least this party will help me relax." thought Lori relieved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter three of this story. I needed a break due to burnout and I desired to change the story. One positive of the break is I forgot that this was a sequel to "Sex, Drugs and Rock n Roll" until I returned to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

Lori was glad to be home. It's not that she didn't like school, but what seventeen-year-old wants to spend their time there. Lori did a bit of homework and mostly laid on her bed while she texted Bobby who was working at the mercado. Lori didn't even realize how much time passed until Leni returned for her shift at work.

"Hi Lori!" called Leni cheerfully.

"Hey Leni." replied Lori dryly.

Lori got another text.

" _Sorry babe. Gotta get ready for dinner._ " texted Bobby.

Lori let out a weary sigh.

"Talk to you tomorrow Boo Boo Bear." texted Lori.

Lori sent the message and got up sat up.

"Oh My Gosh! We had a crazy day!" declared Leni.

"Oh really." said Lori flatly.

"We totes had their girl who wanted a dark green dress when she was totes a summer..." began Leni.

As Leni continued, Lori put her phone on the charging station.

"Ms. Carmichael was totes amazed at how I dealt with her." concluded Leni.

Lori was pre-occupied and missed most of Leni's story.

"That's some story." sighed Lori.

Lori sat on her bed when she noticed a pink shopping bag by Leni's side.

"You buy yourself something?" asked Lori curious.

Leni looked down the shopping bag.

"I totes almost forgot!" exclaimed Leni.

Before Leni could continue, a noise came from the hallway.

"That's my crayon!" screamed Lola.

"No, it's mine!" declared Lana.

"Of course." mused Lori.

Lori groaned and got up.

"Give me a second." said Lori.

Lori marched to the Lola and Lana's room where the twins where fighting over a green crayon.

"What's going on?" asked Lori firmly.

"Lola tried to take my crayon." answered Lana angrily.

"That's because it's mine!" exclaimed Lola.

"You two literally need to share. You're getting too old for this." said Lori.

Both twins seemed to realize how silly their fight was.

"Now, Lana had it first so she'll finish. Once she's done, she'll give it to Lola." said Lori.

"Okay." replied twins.

Lori left let out a sigh.

"I'm literally a third parent." muttered Lori annoyed.

As she reached her room, Luna popped her head out.

"You get those two to stop fighting?" asked Luna.

"Yes." answered Lori.

"Cool brah. It's had to write new songs when they're fighting." replied Luna.

"You know, I'm going to be going to college soon." noted Lori.

"Of course." shrugged Luna.

"So, I won't be here and you'll have to help pick up the slack." noted Lori.

"Chill. Everything will be fine." replied Luna.

"This house needs someone to enforce rules and order or it will literally descend into anarchy." stated Lori.

"Yeah sure." replied Luna rolling her eyes.

Luna left and Lori returned to her room. The first thing Lori did was flop herself onto her bed.

"Are you okay?" asked Leni worried.

"Just tired." answered Lori flatly.

"Is there, like, anything I can do?" asked Leni concerned.

"Let me nap for a bit." answered Lori.

"Okie dokie!" declared Leni.

Leni made sure to put her shopping bag on her bed before leaving.

" _Can't forget that._ " thought Leni.

* * *

Lori set her alarm and took a nap. Once her alarm rang, she got up feeling groggy, but a bit better. Lori left for the :study party" she told her parents and waited. Dana picked her up which only solidified the story Lori gave to her parents. Once there, Dana and Whitney where waiting. The party had already begun as evident by the music and rowdy teens. upon entering, a guy clearly in his college age approached.

"Sorry, you need ID." said the host.

The group shared a worried look.

"I'm just screwing with ya! Grab some booze and enjoy the fun!" laughed the host.

The group split up. Becky was with Tad while Dana and Whitney began scoping out guys.

"Sure, beats that sophisticated party I threw." mused Lori.

The man who walked up to them earlier bumped into Lori.

"Need a drink?" asked the host.

"I'm fine." answered Lori.

"We've got a nice variety." said the host.

The man showed off plethora of beer brands.

"I'm good." replied Lori.

The man chuckled.

"You want something stronger." said the host.

The man showed off the stronger alcohol present.

"We've got brandy, gin, amaretto, rum, tequila, whiskey and vodka if you want something stronger." said the host.

"That's literally a lot of alcohol." noted Lori.

"It's a big party, plus a lot of people brought their own. Sort of a pot luck deal." explained the host.

"Well...I don't drink alcohol." said Lori.

"What a better time to try." shrugged the man.

"Maybe later." said Lori.

Lori walked off and found her friends talking with other people.

"Looks like I'm own my own." muttered Lori.

Lori kept watching the crowd and bumped into a red headed woman.

"Oh sorry." said the woman.

"It's literally my fault." replied Lori.

Lori recognized the person.

"Don't you go the Fairway University?" asked Lori.

"Yeah. The name's Sharon." answered the woman.

"As long your last name is DeMonet. said Lori.

Sharon gave Lori a puzzled look.

"Never mind." replied Lori embarrassed.

Sharon rubbed her chin.

"I think I saw you touring the campus. You had this huge entourage." mused Sharon.

"That's my family. I'm the first of eleven." explained Lori.

"Does you dad hate condoms or what?" asked Sharon jokingly.

Lori snickered.

"Fairway is great. You'll love it there." said Sharon.

"I literally can't wait." replied Lori.

"Hey, you got a drink?" asked Sharon.

"My friends are here and I don't drink." answered Lori.

"One beer won't kill you. Besides, drinking makes the stress go away." said Sharon.

Lori thought back on her going to college, keeping her relationship with Bobby, how the house would fair once she left."

"You know what, I will drink." said Lori.

Sharon ran off and quickly returned with a can.

"Here." offered Sharon.

Sharon tossed the can to Lori. It was Coors Lite.

"Since you don't drink, you should start with something easy." said Sharon.

Lori closed her eyes and took a large swig of beer.

"That tastes like piss!" declared Lori disgusted.

"I won't ask how you know what piss tastes like, but beer is an acquired taste." said Sharon.

Lori took another sip.

"I'm starting to get a taste for it already." said Lori.

"I just have to warn you about one thing." said Sharon.

Lori took another sip of beer.

"What's that?" asked Lori.

"Alcohol can be addictive. You have to drink in moderation." answered Sharon.

Lori laughed.

"The only thing I'm addicted to is chocolate." said Lori.

"Just be careful." requested Sharon.

Lori drank more beer.

"I will." said Lori.

With that, Sharon left.

"I actually do feel a bit better." said Lori.

A new song began to play and Lori started to dance.

"Who cares about Fairway or not getting into an Ivy League school?" asked Lori.

Lori held her beer can to her lips.

"Right now, I'm just having fun!" declared Lori.

Lori pounded her drink and realized she was out.

"Gotta get more." mused Lori.

Lori walked over to where the host was.

"Give me another cold one." requested Lori.

"I thought you didn't drink." noted the host.

Lori took a beer.

"I'm only young once." shrugged Lori.

Hours passed and the party winded down. Dana went looking for her friends and found Whitney.

"Have you seen Lori?" asked Dana.

"Not in a while." answered Whitney.

"Maybe Becky or Tad has." mused Dana.

Whitney pointed to the couch.

"I doubt it." answered Whitney.

Tad was on the couch and Becky sitting on his lap. The two where in a heavy make out session.

"So much for breaking up." mused Dana.

The girls heard Lori's laugh from the kitchen.

"Found her." noted Whitney.

Whitney and Dana went to the kitchen where they found Lori talking with several college age people.

"Oh hey!" called Lori.

Dana Whitney walked over to Lori.

"These are my friends." said Lori.

The smell of beer on Lori's breath hit her friends like a truck.

"Look who cut loose." said Whitney happily.

"Like you said, you're only young once." shrugged Lori.

"It looks like someone enjoyed herself." mused Dana.

"Thanks for getting me to come. I had so much fun." replied Lori.

Whitney pulled out her phone.

"It's getting late. We've got to home now." noted Whitney.

A realization hit Dana.

"Crap, Lori was supposed to drive." said Dana.

"I'm literally fine to drive." said Lori.

"Are you sure?" asked Whitney unsure.

"Oh yeah." answered Lori.

Dana and Whitney didn't have much of a choice.

"If you say so." replied Dana.

* * *

The three left grabbing Becky and Tad before they departed. Lori drove her four friends home one by one. She was buzzed and did swerve a bit as he drove. However, she managed to avoid police. She dropped off Whitney, Tad, Becky and finally Dana. Lori then returned home to 1216 Franklin Avenue. It was late and most of the residences where already asleep the time Lori got in. She crept up the stairs and managed to get into her room without anyone noticing.

"Literally smooth as silk." whispered Lori.

"Uh, Lori." came a groggy voice.

From her bed, Leni lifted up her face mask.

"Where were you?" asked Leni worried.

"I was out studying with my friends. I said so a few times." answered Lori.

"Oh, I guess I forget." replied Leni.

"It's fine." said Lori.

"But, why were you out so late?" asked Leni.

"We got so caught up studying we lost track of time." answered Lori.

"I'd hate for that to happen." said Leni.

"That story should work for the whole family." thought Lori.

"It's...I missed you." noted Leni.

Lori walked over and knelt down.

"I will literally always be here." said Lori.

Leni covered her nose.

"What's that rank smell?" asked Leni.

Lori quickly realized it was beer breath.

"You're imaging it. Goodnight." said Lori.

Lori crawled into her bed without changing and fell asleep dreaming of the good time she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, Lori gave in and has begun to drink though she was warned about the consequences. Will this be a onetime thing or will it have a bigger impact on her life? Only time will tell. Next time, the aftermath of this party. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we have the aftermath of last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter three of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

The next morning arrived and everyone at 1216 Franklin Avenue awoke to start their day. Well, almost everyone had. Lori Loud was lying in her bed with a throbbing headache caused by a nasty hangover.

"This is literally the worst I've ever felt." groaned Lori.

A knock came at the bedroom door which sounded like a giant banging drum.

"Please not so loud!" groaned Lori as she noted the irony.

"Sorry." replied Lincoln, from the other side.

"Sorry twerp, but I'm not in the mood." said Lori.

"I brought you food. Dad says you need to eat to keep up strength." revealed Lincoln.

"Come in." said Lori.

Lincoln entered carrying a bowl with a saucer on top.

"Please take the saucer." requested Lincoln urgently.

Lori took the saucer which was plain toast on it. Lincoln put the hot bowl on the nightstand.

"I hope my hands aren't burned." said Lincoln.

Lori sniffed the air.

"Is that dad's homemade chicken noodle soup?" asked Lori.

"Yes. That and this toast will be good for you. At least he said so." answered Lincoln.

Lincoln blew on his hands.

"Lisa did seem to agree." added Lincoln.

Lori felt her stomach grumble.

"I guess I could go for a bit." mused Lori.

Lori began eating.

"I remember day making this for me when I had the flu in fourth grade." said Lori.

"How bad was it?" asked Lincoln curious.

"The flu literally is terrible. I was falling asleep, I had chills and I puked up a few pounds." answered Lori.

Lori sipped her soup.

"It could be worse though. Luckily, mom and dad don't buy that anti-vaccine garbage." said Lori.

"Now Lisa wouldn't let them." said Lincoln.

Both chuckled.

"So...what did happen?" asked Lincoln.

"What do you mean?" asked Lori, trying to hide her concern.

"Do you know why you got sick?" asked Lincoln curiously.

Lori let out a small sigh of relief which Lincoln missed.

"Not a clue." answered Lori lying.

Lincoln looked around.

"I better warn you, Lisa wanted to draw blood for a test." warned Lincoln.

"If she comes anywhere near me with a needle, I will literally make her regret it." said Lori.

"She might have your room bugged." noted Lincoln.

"I'd be surprised if she didn't." shrugged Lori.

"Well, you seem to be doing better." noted Lincoln.

"I think the food helped." replied Lori.

"Great!" declared Lincoln.

Lori put her hands on her head in pain.

"Sorry." said Lincoln quickly.

"It's fine. Just a bad headache." noted Lori.

"We've got aspirin in the bathroom." said Lincoln.

"Could you be a sweet little brother and get me two pills?" asked Lori.

"Coming up." answered Lincoln with a salute.

Lincoln went to the bathroom while Lori massaged her temples.

"I am never drinking again." muttered Lori.

Lincoln returned with the aspirin.

"Here you go." said Lincoln.

Lori took the aspirin and finished off the soup.

"Thanks, little bro. Now, can you take this downstairs while I rest a bit more." said Lori.

Lincoln nodded his head.

"No problem." said Lincoln.

* * *

Lori was feeling better by Monday. She spent the whole weekend dealing with the aftermath of her hangover, but by the time school rolled around Lori was back to her old self. She dropped the younger siblings off then arrived at high school with Leni, Luna and Luan. Lori met up with her friends and they talked for a bit, but didn't talk much about the party. Once lunch rolled around, they find had the time and the place.

'You missed a great party." said Dana.

"It sounds like it." replied Carol.

"We all had a lot of fun." stated Becky.

"Judging from how far down your Tad had his tongue, I guess so." replied Whitney.

"You're just jealous you're still single." said Becky.

"What was that you were telling us before the party?" asked Dana.

Whitney caught on.

"About wanting to break up..." began Whitney.

"Break up my homework." said Becky.

Becky had a nervous laugh.

"Instead of doing it all at once, doing it overtime." added Becky.

"Smart thinking babe." replied Tad.

Becky shot Dana and Whitney a dirty look.

"So, Carol, how was your celebration?" asked Lori curiously.

"Just me and my parents eating dinner together. Nothing special." answered Carol.

"Lori chuckled.

"You're lucky. If that was my family, there is literally no way we could have gotten out of there without something happening." replied Lori.

"Your siblings are well behaved." replied Carol.

"Between Luna's music, Luan's jokes, Lynn's sports, Lucy's obsession with death, the twins fighting and Lisa's experiments something would have happened." explained Lori.

"I don't know how you do it." confessed Becky surprised.

"I'm literally used to it by now." shrugged Lori.

"Just a few more months and you'll be free." stated Dana.

" _And the house will fall into anarchy._ " thought Lori glumly.

Lori pulled out her phone and checked it.

"Still nothing." muttered Lori.

"No messages from Bobby?" asked Whitney surprised.

"Normally you bee sending your fiftieth text by now." joked Becky.

"Very funny." said Lori, rolling her eyes.

"We just teasing." replied Dana.

"Boo Boo Bear hasn't responded to my text this morning." noted Lori worried.

"I'm sure he's just busy." said Carol.

"Thanks." replied Lori grateful.

Lori had to muffle a burp.

"Indigestion." said Lori embarrassed.

"Are you sure you're not still hung over?" asked Whitney.

"I'm literally fine." answered Lori.

"So, you actually drank at that party." mused Carol.

"A little." confirmed Lori.

"More than a little." replied Dana.

"Didn't your sister have a drinking problem?" asked Carol.

Lori looked over at Luna who was talking with Sam, Mazzy and Sully.

"Yeah, but she's fine now." said Lori casually.

"Alcoholism can be genetic." noted Carol concerned.

"My parents aren't drunks." shrugged Lori.

"I could be another family member and if your sister struggled with drinking you may too." explained Carol.

"I think you're worrying too much." chuckled Lori.

Carol rubbed the back of her neck.

"Maybe you're right." confessed Carol.

Carol took a bite of her food.

"It's not like you drove drunk or anything." added Carol.

Lori adverted her eyes.

"Lori!" gasped Carol mortified.

Lori quickly covered her mouth and looked around. To her relief, nobody was paying attention.

"That's good." sighed Lori.

Lori then felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Sorry." said Lori.

Lori took her hands off Carol's mouth.

"Please tell me you didn't." requested Carol.

"I was a little buzzed. No big deal." said Lori.

"You realize how dangerous that is?" asked Carol mortified.

"I'm literally sure my blood alcohol was under .08." answered Lori.

"Gees Carol, when did you turn into such a good two - shoes?" asked Dana.

"She's always played by the rules." answered Whitney.

"This is about safety." noted Carol concerned.

"You're being a wet blanket." stated Becky annoyed.

"I'm not drinking again anyway." said Lori.

"Aw, we were hoping you drive us to a party this weekend." said Whitney disappointed.

"After how terrible that hangover was, I am literally never touching alcohol again." stated Lori.

Dana playfully booed while Becky snickered.

"You're literally acting like my six-year-old sisters." said Lori.

Lori checked her phone, but still no message.

" _Bobby, what's taking you?_ " asked Lori to herself concerned.

The friends talked and finished their lunch. Once done, they bused their trays.

"Anything from Bobby?" asked Carol.

Lori checked her phone.

"Nope." answered Lori worried.

"It'll be fine." said Carol reassuringly.

"Hey, since they'll be at that party, wanna hang out this weekend?" asked Lori.

"Sorry, but Roger and I had plans." answered Carol.

"It's fine." replied Lori, trying to stay calm.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by with relative ease for Lori. Once school let out, she spent some time with her friends hanging out and being teen girls. Finally, she got back home and was greeted by a terrible smell. She quickly identified this as Lily and decided to change her diaper as Rita was busy. Lori changed Lily's diaper and brought the baby back downstairs now all cleaned up. Lori met her mother who was at the kitchen table. The table was full of papers.

"Thanks Lori, I was so busy with this I didn't notice." said Rita, slightly ashamed.

"What is this?" asked Lori.

"Bills...the mortgage...insurance." answered Rita flatly.

Lori looked at the almost dozen pieces of paper.

"We need insurance and I don't want to miss the mortgage." mused Rita.

Rita thought for a moment.

"So...do we not pay the electric or water bill." said Rita.

Lori gulped.

"We can't pay both?" asked Lori anxiously.

"I'm already late on the gas bill." answered Rita.

Lori spotted the gas bill with FINAL NOTICE in bold, capitalized red ink on it.

"Are we going to be okay?" asked Lori.

"We've gotten through this for years." answered Rita reassuring.

Rita's mood dropped again.

"But I might need another loan from dad." added Rita.

"Pop Pop helps pay the bills?" asked Lori surprised.

"Your father and I don't make enough with thirteen people in the house." answered Rita.

Lori felt a pain in the stomach.

"Are you okay?" asked Rita.

"Fine mom." answered Lori lying.

Lori began to head upstairs.

"Honey, please don't tell your siblings. I don't want to worry them." requested Rita.

"Okay mom." agreed Lori.

Lori headed upstairs and found Leni on her bed reading a fashion magazine.

"Hey Lori. Just so you know, teal is this month's indigo." said Leni.

"That's neat." replied Lori.

Lori hoped onto her bed and pulled out her phone.

" _At least Bobby can give me comfort. If he picks replies._ " thought Lori.

Lori texted her boyfriend while Leni gave her an odd look.

"What?" asked Lori.

Lori began feeling her face.

"Do I have a zit?" asked Lori horrified.

"You seemed totes off." answered Leni concerned.

Lori let out a sigh of relief.

"It's nothing Leni." said Lori.

"Just because my head is full of air doesn't mean I can't tell when someone is upset." said Leni.

Lori was briefly surprised, but quickly shook that off.

"It's just...life can be stressful." said Lori.

"I can make a smoothie for you." offered Leni.

"Thanks, but I don't think that will help." replied Lori.

Lori noted Bobby still hadn't texted her back.

" _Must be at the bodega_." thought Lori uneasy.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" asked Leni worried.

"If there was, I would literally tell you." answered Lori.

Leni seemed to accept this, but Lori really didn't want any more questions.

"Leni, don't you need to make a kale smoothie for tomorrow?" asked Lori.

Leni gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Leni.

Leni raced downstairs.

"She's not the brightest, but she has to be the sweetest." mused Lori.

Lori looked at her phone and still nothing from Bobby.

"I did enjoy myself at the party." noted Lori.

Lori thought of the terrible hangover she had.

"But I literally felt like crap after." said Lori.

Still nothing from Bobby.

"I could drink less then I won't feel so bad." said Lori.

Lori thought about what Carol had said.

"Maybe I shouldn't." sighed Lori.

Lori heard someone marching down the hall.

"What's up Luna?" asked Lincoln.

"I asked for a new amp for a gig I've got upcoming, but mom said we didn't have the money." answered Luna annoyed.

The family money woes caused a pit in Lori's stomach.

"I'm literally going." decided Lori.

Lori recalled her buzzed driving.

"We can figure out other way to get there and back." said Lori.

Lori looked at her phone and still nothing from Bobby. Lori was getting anxious.

"I'm going to that party." vowed Lori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, Lori paid the price for her drinking, but it seems she's decided to go back and try again. Next time, the lead up to the next party. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we have the lead up to the next party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter four of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House

It was now the next day. The Loud family awoke to start their days which meant school for the eleven kids. Lori Loud went downstairs and poured a bowl of cereal for breakfast along with a cup of coffee. She sat down at the dining room table to eat.

"Hey brah." said Luna.

The Loud house resident rocker, carrying her guitar.

"Chunk is going to help with the amp situation." revealed Luna.

"Glad to hear that." replied Lori.

"I'm so excited!" declared Luna.

Luna shredded on her guitar giving Lori a pulsing headache.

"Sorry." said Luna embarrassed.

It was at that moment Luan joined in with a plate of eggs.

"I hope you two are sunny side up." said Luan.

Luna and Lori groaned.

"It's just a yolk!" declared Luan.

Luna and Lori groaned again.

"I swear I didn't poach these jokes!" laughed Luan.

"Dude, it's took early." said Luna.

" _I literally need this party_." thought Lori.

Lori was pre-occupied and she hadn't noticed Lincoln approach.

"Lori, are you okay?" asked Lincoln.

"I'm fine. Just have a lot on my plate." answered Lori.

Leni walked in at this moment.

"That's a bowl." noted Leni confused.

An annoyed, Lori managed to restrain herself.

" _It's Leni._ " thought Lori.

"It's an expression." noted Lincoln.

"An expression of what?" asked Leni, still confused.

Before Lincoln could answer, he was laid out with a German suplex.

"Gotta keep your guard up!" declared Lynn.

"Mom told you no wrestling in the house." noted Lori, her head starting to hurt.

"How else am I going to hone my skills?" asked Lynn.

Lynn went to the kitchen as Lincoln got up.

"I'm going to be feeling that all day." noted Lincoln.

"Feeling what dear?" asked Rita.

The Loud matriarch came in dressed for a day at work.

"Mom, I need to go out Friday." noted Lori.

"This Friday?" asked Rita.

"Another study session." answered Lori.

"Lynn's softball team are sleeping over and we really would like your help." replied Rita.

"Mom, I literally need this...for college." said Lori, hiding her desperation.

"Okay. We'll figure something out." agreed Rita.

"Thanks mom! You're literally the best!" declared Lori.

A loud noise could be heard suddenly coming down the stairs.

"That could only mean one thing." noted Lincoln.

"That's my glue!" declared Lola.

"No, it's mine!" cried Lana.

Lori felt a full-on migraine coming.

"Can one of you help me." requested Rita.

"Got it mom." said Lincoln.

"I'm in too." said Luna.

Rita, Lincoln and Luna left to break up the twins.

"So, you've got another study session." mused Luan.

"You freshman have no idea how lucky you have it." said Lori.

"Well, it seems you came in awfully late last night." said Luan suspicious.

"We lost track of time." said Lori.

* * *

Luckily, that seemed to pacify Luan for now. The Loud siblings were soon off to school. The morning seemed to drag on and on to Lori who wished it was Friday already. Lori couldn't wait to tell her friends about going to the party after all. Finally, the group where able to gather around for lunch. Lori waited as they chatted about teen girl things. Finally, Lori decided it was time.

"Guys, I literally have good news." began Lori.

"You're getting your own room?" asked Dana.

"Tried that." answered Lori.

"You're going to Fairway?" asked Tad.

"We already know that." noted Becky annoyed.

"Bobby is moving back?" asked Whitney.

"I wish." answered Lori.

"Don't keep us waiting." requested Carol.

"I changed my mind." said Lori.

The group shared confused looks.

"You've got to be more specific." noted Carol.

"I'm going to the party Friday." said Lori.

"Awesome!" declared Becky.

"It'll be so much fun!" exclaimed Dana.

"I hope you don't drink and drive again." said Carol.

Dana, Becky and Whitney groaned.

"I hate to be a pain, but you know how dangerous that is." said Carol.

"Wet blanket." replied Whitney.

"I told you, I was just buzzed." replied Lori.

"And nothing bad happened." added Dana.

"It's still really dangerous." said Carol.

Her friends booed.

"Carol, you should come with us." proposed Whitney.

"The last party was a blast and this one should be too." agreed Becky.

Carol shook her head.

"I'll pass." said Carol.

"Oh, come on." replied Whitney.

"It's not my thing." said Carol.

"You'll have fun." said Dana temptingly.

"If it's not her things that's fine." said Lori.

The others seemed to relent.

"Thanks." whispered Carol.

"Literally no problem." whispered Lori.

"I need to get water babe." said Tad.

Tad got up and left.

"So, what happened to you two breaking up?" asked Dana.

Becky sighed.

"We got a bit tipsy and made out." answered Becky embarrassed.

"So, are you still breaking up with him?" asked Whitney.

"I don't know." answered Becky.

"At least you aren't tied to him by blood." sighed Whitney.

"Let me guess, your mom hit the casinos in Detroit." said Dana.

"She brought eight hundred dollars and lost it all." confirmed Whitney.

"Sorry." said Becky sympathetic.

"I'm used to it." replied Whitney flatly.

"Well...hopefully my parents won't stop me from going." groaned Dana.

"They're still angry with your grades?" asked Becky.

"My folks really want me to go to the University of Michigan." answered Dana.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Whitney.

"Michigan is fine, but I'm okay going somewhere else." answered Dana.

"Meanwhile, my house will literally start to quiter now that most of us are going to college." said Lori.

"Most of us?" sked Becky confused.

Lori quickly glanced at her phone to find no message from Bobby.

"Luna isn't going to college." answered Lori.

"I hope she didn't ruin her future with her drinking." said Whitney.

Lori felt a shiver run up her spine.

"No, she wants to pursue her music career." said Lori.

"That's good." sighed Becky in relief.

"Yeah. It'd suck if she threw it away for that Brandon jerk." agreed Dana.

"Luckily, he's fallen off the radar and Luna wants nothing to do with him. So, we don't have to worry." revealed Lori.

"She and that Sam girl are perfect fits anyway." shrugged Whitney.

"They literally are." agreed Lori distracted.

Lunch ended and the girls bused their trays, as they left the cafeteria, Carol pulled Loir away.

"What's going on?" asked Lori confused.

"I wanted to make sure everything was okay." answered Carol concerned.

"So, you noticed." sighed Lori.

Carol notice Lori eyes her pocket where she kept her phone.

"Did you and Bobby have a fight?" asked Carol worriedly.

"No. That would require us talking." answered Lori hurt.

"He's not talking to you." said Carol surprised.

"We have...a bit. But rarely and he doesn't respond to my texts." explained Lori.

"That doesn't sound like the Bobby Santiago that I remember." mused Carol.

"I'm kind of worried...that being so far away, Bobby might find someone else." confessed Lori.

"Lori, Bobby isn't going to leave you. That boy is hopeless devoted to you." replied Carol.

Lori chuckled a bit.

"When you guys started dating, I was honestly jealous." confessed Carol.

"Really?" asked Lori surprised.

"I was jealous I couldn't find someone. I know boys pine over me, but I want a real man. You have that in Bobby." explained Carol.

Lori took this in.

"Trust me, everything is going to be fine." said Carol.

"Thanks so much." replied Lori gratefully.

* * *

The rest of the day went by much easier for Lori. Once school, she made her way back home. With Leni at work, Lori decided to lay back on her bed and unwind reading the latest fashion magazine. Things where fine for a bit, until Lori was interrupted by a knock on the door. Looking up, she spotted Luna in the doorway with her guitar over her back. A reluctant Lori put down the magazine and sat up.

"Hey, you're going out this Friday right?" asked Luna.

"Yeah." answered Lori wear.

"I was kinda hoping for a lift." revealed Luna.

"Can't Chunk pick you up?" asked Lori annoyed.

"No, he's got a gig with Chunk & The Pieces." answered Luna.

Lori groaned.

"Besides, it's not a gig." added Luna.

"Then one of your friends can pick you up." stated Lori.

"Actually, it's my AA meeting." answered Luna.

"Oh." replied Lori uncomfortable.

"Six months. Time flies when you aren't drinking it away." said Luna proudly.

"We're literally proud of you too." noted Lori.

"I couldn't have done it with you guys and all the other important people in my life." shrugged Luna.

"Can I ask you something personal?" requested Lori.

"Shoot." answered Luna nonchalant.

"What was is like drinking?" asked Lori.

"Not gonna lie, the booze made me forget all my troubles and fell so good." answered Luna.

" _That does sound nice._ " thought Lori.

"But, then I became its slave until nearly getting sexually assaulted by a coked-up rocker woke my ass up." added Luna.

" _That...not so much._ " thought Lori.

"Why'd ya ask?" asked Luna.

"Just curious." answered Lori.

"So, about that ride luv?" asked Luna, in her British accent.

"No problem." answered Lori.

"Righteous!" declared Luna excitedly.

Lori waited until Luna left then grabbed her phone.

"I've literally got to text Becky and tell I'm not going to that party." stated Lori.

As Lori was doing this, she heard a familiar scream.

"Spider!" cried Leni horrified.

"Well at least I know she's home." mused Lori.

"Not cool Luan." said Lincoln sternly.

"If you insect the spider, you'll see it's rubber!" laughed Luan.

"Spiders are arachnids!" called Lisa from her room.

Lori shook her head and focused.

"I just have to send this..." began Lori.

Before she could finish, Lori heard Lincoln yelp.

"Let me go!" demanded Lincoln.

"Sorry Stinkoln! That's what you got get for leaving yourself open!" declared Lynn.

Lori felt her headache returning.

"It's mine!" screamed Lola.

"It's mine!" screamed Lana.

The twins had begun fighting over a cookie and spilled into the hallway.

Lori felt her headache worsen.

"You need some fighting tunes?" asked Luna.

Luna began loudly playing her guitar.

"My head feels like it's going to explode." groaned Lori pained.

A loud explosion rocked the house.

"I'm okay!" declared Lisa.

Lori tossed her phone down.

"Screw it, I need this party." decided Lori firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things. Not gonna lie, I was a bit unsure of this chapter. However, I feel the scene with Luna really helped. Yes, Luna and Carol will be both important characters. Next time, the next party. Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. So, we've laid down some ground work and I believe this story should go until Autumn. This was partially inspired by a fanfic I ready in 2016/17 (I think) that involved Lori developing a drinking problem. It was a one - shot and I cannot find it anymore. Anyway, next chapter is the party. Please review.


End file.
